The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a dual memory card socket, and, more particularly, to a micro SIM card connecting terminal and a micro SD card connecting terminal integrated by means of a terminal mold, significantly reducing the length of the card socket.
Conventional mobile communication terminals are separately provided with memory cards capable of authenticating personal information and credit settlements, as well as memory cards for storing data upon usage of multiple kinds of contents. Among these memory cards are SIM cards, R-UIM cards, moneta cards, bank cards, etc., as well as cards for storing data of multiple kinds of contents, including micro SD cards, smart media cards, XD picture cards, t-flash cards, etc.
In order to reduce the risk of loss of conventional memory cards, a SIM card—for authenticating personal information and credit settlements—is mounted on a backside shell immediately close to the battery pack. It is thus impossible to replace the memory card in a state where the battery pack is not detached from the mobile communication terminal. Memory cards for storing data are mounted on the side of the mobile communication terminal in such a way that it can be replaced immediately.
In both memory cards used for authenticating and memory cards used for data, connection sockets should be made into separate sockets, should be mounted on corresponding positions of the mobile communication terminals, and require mounting spaces for individually mounting. Thus, it is difficult to make the mobile communication terminals thinned and miniature, so that provision of parts for adding new functions is limited.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, dual-memory-card-type sockets have been developed which simultaneously fix and accommodate memory cards for authenticating and memory cards for data in one memory socket. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,225 discloses a dual connecting device for connecting storing media and a mobile communication terminal provided with such device. Additionally, Korean Patent No. 1003207 discloses a dual-memory-card-type socket for a mobile communication terminal. The contents of both the '225 and '207 Patents are incorporated herein in their entireties.
Such conventional sockets are capable of simultaneously connecting a micro SIM card and a micro SD card. Such sockets typically include a casing, with receiving spaces on the upper and bottom sides. These receiving spaces are used for receiving a micro SIM card from the front side to the rear side, whereas an SD card is received in the right direction for the insertion direction of the SIM card. Upper and bottom covers, made of metal and respectively used for covering the receiving spaces, are also included. As is a SIM card connecting end, provided within the upper receiving space for connecting with the SIM card. Also included is an SD card connecting end located between the bottom receiving spaces, inserted from the left side of the insertion direction of the micro SIM card to connect to the SD card. Finally, included is a locking device, constituted of a heart-shaped cam, a coil spring and a pin rod, used for fixing the micro SD card.
Thus, the micro SD card is inserted from a vertical right direction of the insertion direction of the micro SIM card. A heart-shaped cam includes a body forming a guide stretch and a securing portion. The guide stretch is constituted of first to fourth regions, for the movement of a pin rod, as well as an upper boundary end and a bottom boundary end for dividing the regions. The left face of the upper boundary end protrudes leftwards from the bottom boundary end. The bottom boundary protrudes rightwards. The third and fourth regions constitute one plane, forming a triangular inclined face therebetween, to prevent failure of the cam.
However, in conventional dual-memory-card-type sockets, insertion directions of the micro SIM card and the micro SD card are formed into 90°. Accordingly, insertion and ejection of the cards need additional outer space. When designing the cell phones, space usage is limited. The micro SIM card connecting terminal and the micro SD card connecting terminal are arranged overlapping each other, so that reducing the whole height of the socket is technically limited. Accordingly, in a turn-on state of the power of the cell phone (with the battery mounted), when the micro SIM card is arbitrarily ejected, errors of operation system of the cell phone may occur.
Further, conventional sockets are formed by separately manufacturing the micro SIM card connecting terminal and the micro SD card connecting terminal, and then assembling them or by twice molding of individual molds. Therefore, manufacturing cost is increased. Further, a welded part of the sockets micro SD card connecting terminal is straightly formed in the insertion direction of the SD card. Thus, it is limited in term of reducing the whole length.